severus Snape and the art of war through Google translate
by vishnuiamstarlord
Summary: here's Severus Snape and the art of war taken a translation and back through Google translate
1. chap 1

Goldfish

'look at me…'

Once upon a time, green eyes with Lily were carefully watching him.

Does he worry about those like them? Or is it tragic?

Why is it not important.

The serpent's poison was leaping in his jaws, and he stabbed his wife's body in a flames of flames and chiseled over chips. Often cursed under the Dark Lord. Lilly was no stranger to death. The pain is of no value.

When the memories start when they start off, they can feel the cold glass on the front of their pencil case. To understand the importance of his memory, the clay had a bright hope.

That will not be. The child is about to die soon. Another curse was a curse that bad news was the Shlomitas news. He will again do it during his final rest period at the time of his death. His death has spread like some other disgusting diseases.

He closed his eyes. His mind was running from his life, never knew three students who were kneeling down beside him, trying to stop the wound from his neck. His blood filled his lungs, clenched his hands, and sharpened his mind.

How stranger is it? He was expecting glory in the dark, but everything was very bright. Is There Life After Death?

He would have held on to his emotions. It was the last thing in the whole of what was meant to be lost.

His eyes began to shine with the light, and the first thing that appeared to him was a fish.

And he opened his eyes and began to cry. His mother, or the divine god, or even the drumdog rider himself guided himself. Instead, he quit his place in an unknown fish-gold fish.

The suspicion of the suspicion was deepened. He held his hands in a box. In fact, it looks a bit more open at the beginning than it was earlier. Or are his hands smaller than that?

'Pip?' He told the little fish. 'you are?'

'You have found Frances!' A man in the background recounted. Sevius had fallen into the box that had fallen before the bowl disappeared into the ground. A tall, long wooden version on his face ... Professor Pearson? The sound cries to him. Like a little boy.

'Yes, yes, my dear Son. It is good to meet again. 'Bulgin knelt again on his shoulders. He turned his professor back to the other room and did not want to endanger the other person.

Lord, where are we? "Again the voice was small. But for the second time, there are no surprising questions, but for now, you can not worry.

Slugorn smiled. I think it's easy for me to tell them where they tell us where they are. "

Is the light standing in front of the river and itself at the river?

I do not think slaven is sure what he looks like. 'Where was Heiser?'

On the Keqam River on the shores of the Quebec Quarter. I grew up here. '

The Slughorn face fell to the floor.

Bank reminds us, and the bank is too weak. Drain the garbage and dug the trash out of the river.

'Why all the places, why? He asked Swain.

'I would go down with this whole time. ... "He nodded his nose and threw the gold in his hands to the fish. Pep was a Christmas gift. The Christmas Gift Launched. She told her to stay with me during my stay in the area. Visiting the pump was a great comfort.

'Do you want to save?' Tmoram was watching compassion as he realized what was going on in his mind.

They sit down under a tree and sit down. He and Lily are the same as they were often hiding behind the sun in the sun. He placed the horn on the grass in front of him, trying to catch it all for a moment.

"I used to feel I was finally a Francis, but now I understand."

'Who was Francis?' Severus asked.

'My wife Lilly gave it to me, and after my wife died,' he said. Slughorn looked forward to the fish of Sesvas. 'One morning I found a small bowl of water at my desk. There was a pedal overlaid. I looked, and it was September, and it was changed to a small fish before it got down. 'His eyes were crying with a reminder of memory memories.

'This little life died, by nightfall ...'

The Syndus bothered his head. It is swollen in the throat. 'Pat was dead in the hotel room with my father's dad in the summer.'

He could not believe himself. After many years with death and desperation, he felt a sense of normal mushroom fish.

Did they die in the battle? Sves told him to change the business.

Slughorn awake. "But I do not worry. I have lived a long and happy life, not you. '

Sesias agrees with his grin.

Schliegan ignored the comment. 'You and Lily, you are not known to be a favorite teacher, but you have made all of them happy couples.'

Cose sees his eyes. "Lily and I are never married."

'You Are Two Kinds of You,' as' my wife and I told them. Like Lily, she was also a Gryffindor girl. "Susan closed his eyes as he tried to remember himself.

'This really hurt my heart to see how your friendship with her was broken. I was going to marry her. You agree with each other. '

'Is not that just late?' Severus bitterly said.

'It's not true, I'm not sure.'

'What does that mean?

'This means Severus. Or, as I did, or backwards, you could fix things. '

'I do not know.'

'This means, if you have been mentioning me at Serve, by William Blake, there are known things in the universe, and unknown things, and gates.'

For some time, the information provided by Eskinder Nebraska was ongoing. 'Why do I want to go back to blood warfare? Have not I done enough? '

'Who told about going back to Jezreel?'

My whole life focused on this battle. "The voice of the Vespas arose. 'What's the matter?'

'Well,' Slogan responded gently. "Your war is not behind.

'Mother has gone. Lim was lost. Hell, most of my mom's stuffs have nothing to go back to my friends. '

You will go before you to all that you give.

Sevius turns his face. I still do not understand. '

'follow back.' Servón rose up and followed the river to the edge of the river.

'See yourself.' Slorrar pointed to a calm river.

Until the contaminated water is allowed, his reflection shows the face of the abyss in the normal body rather than the usual and broken man.

It was the first time he had looked up in a black black dress. Things he never thought possible in his teens.

Turned to Slughorn. 'What happens when I return?'

Slugan sighed at his head. 'I do not even want to tell you. This is your choice, and you are the only one. '

'I Need Time to Think.'

Seeing Tilmour, he looked down at his head.

He had a chance to go back. See Lilly again. To see his mother again. In fact, he can even change the course of history.

As the leaf fell on the tree tree, it slipped down the river ahead of the river, dropping small airflow toward the river. One single step was to change a single job. One word. One idea.

He was now inclined to look at your slider, which was scribbling in his hand.

'How can I return to my professor?' Severus asked.

Slughorn seems to be enjoyable. "If you want to come with me, let's get clean, but if you want to go back, you'll need to get into the river."

Severus groaned. 'I can't swim.'

'You're not supposed to.'

His gaze was locked into that of his old professor. 'Are you telling me that I need to drown?'

'Dying is as easy as falling asleep. Living however,' Slughorn said as he raised his shoulders, 'not so much.'

'Fucking fantastic,' Severus scorned. 'Here I am, barely dead for over an hour, only to die another painful death in order to live again.'

Slughorn laughed. 'It does seem a bit oxymoronic doesn't it?'

Severus stood up, drew a deep breath and exhaled. 'Take good care of Pip for me will you?'

'Are you sure you don't want to take her with you?'

'Fish don't drown now do they?' Severus said sarcastically.

Slughorn laughed and looked delighted. 'Of course my dear boy. I think my wife would love her very much.'

Without another glance back, Severus waded into the cold water. He was already waist deep when Slughorn called out to him.

'Severus.'

He looked around to see the man standing at the edge of the clearing, the fishbowl tucked underneath one arm. 'If you see me, the other me, please do go to one of his parties for me will you? He does enjoy having you around.'

Severus nodded. 'I promise.'

With a small wave Slughorn disappeared though the clearing.

Severus marched on all the way until his feet no longer touched the bottom of the river, and allowed to let the stream carry him away.

He exhaled, squeezing as much air from his lungs as he possibly could, and sank underneath the surface of the water. A natural response of panic arose inside of him, but he suppressed it by letting memories of the past flow through him as he slowly sank to the bottom.

The squeezing sensation in his chest felt painful as his lungs hungered for oxygen, but the pain released as soon as he slipped out of consciousness.

Death through drowning wasn't so bad after all


	2. chapter 2

deaf

He was sitting in a terrible light, awkwardly awake and sat in the wind to breathe.

Cold sweat burned the forehead. I was in bed in the old bedroom. The perfume soap filled the nose nose, but we tore everything up.

He remembers everything he was when he was young. In curve curve curve, all the lashes of the old fire are filled with fire. Even the tops on the blackboard on the board are the same. The only difference is that the bed of his bed was empty. While eating fish, bookshelves stand in the area.

The only black pouch guitar was just a small lamp where the old black guitar guitar was proudly set up in the old room that was not to be missed. With its network and its comfort, the bright black guard shone when compared to anything else of the old and sharp characters.

After graduation, forced to sell with the cave. There is no interest in making music. It was what I did in Luo, and without her there was no joy.

He stays out of the seat and restores himself in a spare wheel. A brown shirt and a more obvious veil made it very aggressive. He can not remember what is completely black. Then he was Black Black, who was able to buy his own clothes.

His hair is longer and his face is less fish. There was a little foam on the pearls. How much is it now? fifteen?

A person who is at a very bad age may think of himself. Get a chance to restore a renewed life, and you will still receive a short-term destination.

Hit the sound of the burner burner, and proved the process. If his father had done something at home, his father had not left.

Some steps were necessary to climb the stairs, but most of the room was waiting for him.

Ellen had to commit suicide. The injustice and impartiality of life was the ultimate culprit. He knows exactly how and why he died. For more than two more hours, the adults embodied many of his memories, but he realized that he could not change his future without him.

The smell of beans and ostriches rose to the foul smell and scream of stomach.

He must have done it and had to go back and see again. He threw it in his heart and around the bottle into the bowl.

There, he was wearing a long green dress in long purple dresses. I followed her skeptical explorations. Demons are very small behavior, but most of their qualities.

The wooden stubble was crushed with a wooden bottle and a cooked meal was given.

The activist turned her attention to her legs. I looked up and smiled at her hand with a smile and smiled her Good Evening.

"The good mother is said to be a happy reader, he has used sign language for more than two decades, and he was a bit clumsy.

Elaine stretched out his hand and sat down in his mouth. "Do you require breakfast?"

Itwas formed in the air again and again, meaning "yes". At least remember that.

Aili saves eggs and bacon on two plates and saves them at home. It was very difficult for Syssar to understand the wording of the word evil.

His heart wanted to cry, but his mind added. If he wanted to see his mother again, if he wanted to add his mind to inferiority, he did not want to cry, and allowed him to go before he rebelled.

Sitting in front of the kitchen and table.

She was afraid of him.

"I was not asleep," he said.

"Are you happy today?

Cevius runs his face. "What's today?"

Elaine was skeptical about raising her own game. Is this true? Occurred.

"No, I'm really drunk."

Eilein smoked on his hand. 'Do not cheat. What day

Sevice lifted anesthetist. 'My birthday?' He asked.

'You drink?' Elin stunned her and pointed out the window. 'There will be hail in the summer.'

It is not his birthday.

'This is September. You have OWLs this year. 'Ailin (O WL) has surrounded two sets of diamonds around it.

'Mum, do not worry. I did not drink. '

'Do I have to worry about Verneto?'

'Yes, your egg is cold.'

Aileen lifted her eyes. 'You are not, you are, Sisvaro,' as her fingertips say.

'I took that away from you.

'For a while, I did not see Lily.' Aileen picked up her hair and named it Lily. He has begun to internalize himself. When Luis was annoyed about something, she was always shaved. She has marked it and returned to take her back later.

Serve. I think, 'Today I think I see you in the stage.'

'Is there anything good for you?'

Stéphus refused to answer certain questions and asked many questions.

'That mother is my only hope for the children.'

'Mommy!' Sven is exactly fifteen year old.

Aili was lost. 'She was the most precious of women.' 'I hate to see her.'

He began to vomit out of Depression. Since Lilo's birth, nothing has been done.

A gentle voice came out into the reality. Then he signed to his mother. 'Is Thiban still home?'

Aileen raviated her and chewed her lips. 'He's off work during business hours.'

The server remembers well, and Tieus lost his job this time over and the result was not just a blanket.

'Do you want to leave Chevro?'

Severus shrugged himself.

Elin pointed to the hall. 'It's just gone.'

Chevrolet went to the living room quickly, chasing his big school car and walking to his mother's backyard and garden.

Did he find everything?

He was testing his paw. The only thing that really has the experience and the only thing that is on the back of Wisdom.

'Your ball?'

Recommended. He went back to the building. Fortunately, Tobi was still in the bedroom. He shoved the bulldozer into the ballot board and left the bulb in Hogwarts. The bedroom has been tracked out.

'Male!' The darkest black noise was what made you nervous.

Sever Vicious. Tobias went out of his bedroom. Sixtus encountered face to face with an enormous and huge version of his own. The only difference was that the hair was shriveled and gray.

The aggressive hatred of the old man started to fill his chest. 'I am going,' he said.

'Tell your mother,' she says. '

'I did not tell her!' He was tempted to take his arm, and the man stood there. For many years, however, convincing arguments have stayed in his pocket.

'Are you curious about talking to my brother?'

'Love him yourself,' Tiberius raised his back and twisted his two fingers.

Before he could respond to Toby, Cavus escalated the stairs and jumped into the garden and grabbed his mother's mother, who could carry his feet with his arms.

'let go!' After consulting with Timewares, both sides split in the King's Cross Channel.


End file.
